Eleanor's Story
by slam a revolving door
Summary: Ella's mother never mentioned how close she was to Prince Jerrold. Perhaps it was something she was never very proud of. Or perhaps it was something she wanted to forget... for Daria's sake.[Epilogue up]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am not Gail Carson Levine. Therefore, it logically follows that these characters that you recognise and perhaps some you don't are not mine. They're just ready-made characters I am using. Okay?

Eleanor stood in the middle of the lawn, waving to her father.

"Farewell." She whispered as the wheels of the carriage rattled away, disappearing in a cloud of dust. Reluctantly, she turned and headed back into the mansion.

"El?" Mandy walked into the kitchen. "What are you doing here? You know that your father doesn't like you working in the kitchen." Eleanor turned to look at her.

"But you don't mind do you?" She smiled and shook her head. Eleanor could still see a worry line in the middle of her forehead.

"What's wrong, Mandy?" El put down the mixing bowl, a smidgen of flour on her cheek. "Are you going to get into trouble?" Mandy shook her head.

"I hope not, lass." El dropped the spoon back into the bowl.

"Alright, Mandy. But what do you suggest I do? Sew?" She rolled her eyes in disgust. Mandy laughed.

"Your mother wants you in the study."

El knocked on the door of the study. Somehow, her mother always made her feel slightly nervous.

"Come in." She opened the oak door and entered. Her mother was standing by the window. El paused as her mother turned around.

The Lady Rosalind was a tall, elegant woman. Her long blonde hair was elaborately coiled by around the back of her head, and her sapphire eyes glittered. She was immaculately clothed in a long simple lavender gown that fell neatly and folded around her feet. She was every inch a lady. The light from the window framed her figure, and made her look all the more stunning.

El unconsciously backed slightly away. Her mother reached a delicate, graceful hand out to her.

"Eleanor." Hesitantly, she approached her mother. She kissed the proffered hand, and curtseyed.

"You wanted me, my lady?"

"Yes." The voice was as smooth and sweet as honey, and showed no emotion. "Sit." Again, the hand gestured towards a chair on the opposite side of the desk. El sat herself down, rather ungracefully, and cringed as she saw her mother wince. Lowering herself gracefully into her seat, her mother struck up a lady-like pose and gazed benevolently at her daughter. El felt a twinge of unease. Her mother, in all the sixteen years of El's life, had never shown any maternal concern towards her daughter. Instead, Lady Rosalind preferred the company of other high-classed ladies, and loved to go to cotillions and balls on her husband' arm. El's father was the high-ranking Sir George. He sometimes showed his daughter some attention, but was often away on royal business. He was one of the king's counsellors, the king being King Christian, of course.

El glanced up, suddenly aware of the sapphire eyes watching her appraisingly.

"Mother?" The word tasted sour on her tongue, and she squirmed slightly.

"Yes…" –A dramatic sigh – "Child, you know that I have always had your best interests at heart."

"Yes mother."

"Allowing you the privilege of having a Manners Mistress…and a Dancing Mistress…and all the other teachers…who have given you a full and complete education in etiquette."

"Yes mother."

"I hope you are grateful."

"Yes mother, very, mother."

"Good…good…" She lapsed into a thoughtful silence. El dared not speak or move. Her mother cleared her throat. "I have decided." She said in a business-like tone. "That you are to wed before your seventeenth birthday." El gasped. Her hand flew to her mouth.

"Mother!" Her mother looked at her.

"I knew you would be pleased."

"Mother! I am sixteen!"

"Going on seventeen."

"I am young."

"Not so. I was your mother much upon these years."

"But…" El couldn't find words. "Who?" It was the most complete question she could make out.

"I haven't decided yet. But you're a handsome lady. I think we might be setting our sights on the Prince himself, maybe." El let out another gasp. The prince! Prince Jerrold was a handsome lad, perhaps only three years older than her. But she had only seen him from a distance. What if she didn't like him? What if he was a dreadful bore? What if -?

Worst of all, she pondered to herself, as her mother dismissed her. Worst of all, what would happen if Daria never forgave her?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If you think I am Gail Carson Levine, you are sadly mistaken. Similarly, if you think I own the characters from Ella Enchanted, you are also sadly mistaken. THEY BELONG TO GAIL CARSON LEVINE. Is that clear enough?

El sat on the bench in the middle of the small garden. She was despondently pondering. A cheery voice called to her.

"El!" El turned. A bright smiling face greeted her. Dark hair framed the pale face. She was standing on the other side of the wall, her face peeking over.

"Hello, Daria." El glanced surreptitiously around. Then, she gathered the folds of her skirts up and leapt over the low wall.

"How are you?" Daria was about the same height as El, and the same age.

"I'm…good." Daria observed her in silence.

"No you're not." Daria had lived next door to her for as long as El could remember, and they knew each other very well. Daria was the only girl that El was permitted to play with, as Daria's father was another King's counsellor. El sighed.

"No…no…I'm not." They sat down.

"What's the matter?" El held her breath nervously and steeled herself.

"My mother wants me to get married."

"But that's great news, El!"

"No it isn't! It's going to be an arranged marriage, Daria. My mother might even want to set me up with the prince…" Daria's face turned pale.

"Oh." That was all she could say. El closed her eyes in guilt. Daria had been infatuated with Prince Jerrold for as long as she could remember. Unlike herself, Daria's father actually bothered to bring her to meet the royal family, and attend balls and the such-like. There, Daria had met the prince, and according to Daria, they had gotten on famously.

"I'm sorry, Dari. But it might not even happen! This is just what mother is thinking!" Daria shook her head.

"No, when your mother plans something, it usually comes true. No one has the courage to stand up to her." El knew it was true. "But it's not your fault." El looked at Daria.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I'm sorry." She vaulted the wall, and disappeared from Daria's sight.

How long Daria sat there, she really could not tell. She was almost frozen to her seat, by the time the servant came to call her in for dinner. Her thoughts were a jumbled mess, and her reply to the servant was barely coherent.

"Yes ma'am." The servant curtseyed and left. Daria looked stupidly after the girl. _What had she said to her?_ _Something about dinner…Mother will want me to go in now…did she say we had company… no…probably not…I should go in…_Daria stood up awkwardly. Now she noticed that the dark was falling. She shivered. She looked over the wall. The mansion next door was dark. There was one light on in the room that she knew was the sitting room. The window was open. Daria heard the silky laughter of Lady Rosalind, and the refined laughter of her guests. They seemed to be having a good time. Daria peered through the window. From what she could see, El wasn't there. Daria wasn't surprised. Lady Rosalind didn't like her daughter to attend balls with her, and El never did. She didn't seem to enjoy El's company, and so El spent most of her time away from her mother, eating with the servants. Daria looked towards the servants' kitchen. There was a light in there, but the only people in there were their cook and several servants. Just as Daria was about to turn away, a light at the top of the mansion's turrets caught her eye. There was a silhouette of a girl there. A light went on in that room, and as the light shone upon the girl's sad face, Daria could see that it was indeed, El.

Daria tore down the stairs, her hair in an untidy knot at the nape of her neck. Her old faded green gown ripped at the hem, but she kept running. After all only mother and father would see her. Hopefully they wouldn't mind. She wrenched open the dining room door, without waiting for the footmen to open it for her, and burst in, some of her hair flying loose from the knot. Her face was red and sweaty, and she tripped over the rug, and landed face down on her face.

A stunned silence ensued.

Daria lay on the rug, slightly embarrassed, but not completely abashed. After all, these were her parents. She had done worse. She felt a hand proffered to her. She reached up and grabbed it, helping herself to her feet. She looked up into the eyes of its owner.

And flamed even redder than before. She backed away, and flew backwards onto the carpet once more. _What in the name of…everything…is HE doing HERE?_

El stood, pacing in her room. _But the prince isn't going to like me. So maybe he'll like Daria instead. After all Prince Jerrold is more powerful than Mother. Isn't he? He doesn't have to marry anyone he doesn't want to. And so he's not going to want to marry me. Honestly. _She sat on her bed. A knock resounded at the door.

"Come in." She called. A maid entered.

"Lady Eleanor."

"Cassandra, it's El."

"El. Your mother bids you get dressed and come down. She says that you are going next door for dinner."

"Tell my noble mother, I will do as she bids." Cassandra nodded, and curtseyed. El turned to her wardrobe. The door closed behind her. _This is a first. Mother wanting me to go to dinner with her, that is._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: It gets boring doing this all the time. However, I do not want to get sued, so I will say this AGAIN. I AM NOT GAIL CARSON LEVINE. Anything by her belongs to her. Duh.

Thank you to my first reviewer, **andreaatf**!

"Are you okay?" He asked her kindly.

Daria felt like crying.

"I'm fine, your highness."

Prince Jerrold's eyes twinkled in amusement. Daria's hand flew instantly to her hair. _Oh, for Kyrria's sake! Why didn't I bother to dress properly? _She knew that she looked like a bedraggled rat.

Prince Jerrold's hand was held out, but she declined it, opting instead, to push herself off the floor. She closed her eyes briefly, then turned and faced the dining table.

"Mother. Father. Your Majesties." She curtseyed, wobbling slightly. Reluctantly, she met her parents' disapproving gaze. Daria withdrew her gaze demurely, fixing her eyes on the least accusing spot in the room: the floor. She made her way over to her seat, pulling out the chair and sitting down. Prince Jerrold sat down across the table from her. She noticed that he waited for the footman to pull his chair out first. _Drat. Another etiquette blunder._ She chanced a glance at King Lionel and Queen Olivia, Prince Jerrold's parents. They were trying not to show it, but they had a vaguely disapproving air about them. Daria stared at her empty plate. She wondered what they were waiting for…

"May I announce the Lady Rosalind and her daughter Eleanor." The footman proclaimed with a haughty air. The doors were opened and in the two ladies glided in. Daria stared miserably at El. No tripping over rugs for El. She walked in behind her mother as elegantly as a duchess.

She was wearing a long flowing silk gown, the colour of night, with the sprinklings of stars, in form of glitter. Her hair was upswept into a stylish knot with braids weaved in and out where appropriate. A red rose was tucked into her hair, and she wore elvish crystals in her earlobes. She was the very picture of perfection.

Daria felt a twinge of jealousy that was quickly washed away by her friend's expression. It was one of utmost misery. She chastised herself for being so self-centred. _I'm sorry, El…. _Daria could have sworn that El glanced quickly in her direction, but she couldn't be sure...

El sat down in, head held high, just as her mother had instructed her. She felt like an insignificant dot, in the company of the monarchs, and especially with her mother. Glancing around at Daria, she wondered vaguely why she was wearing her oldest gown. As the first course was brought in, Lady Rosalind started conversing politely with her hosts and the king and queen. Daria, Prince Jerrold and herself were left to their own conversation.

"So, are you enjoying your visits to the noble households of Kyrria?" El asked the Prince politely. He shrugged, glancing surreptitiously around at his parents.

"No, not really." He had a polished voice that was obviously noble, without being snobbish. "I find it rather wearying. El laughed quietly, looking nervously at her mother.

"Yes…I know exactly how you feel. But my mother doesn't take…force me out much, so that's alright." The Prince sat forward, a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"Is that so? Well, I would feel the same way as you, apart from the fact that I get the opportunity to meet charming young ladies like yourself…yourselves." He glanced at Daria. El laughed again.

"Indeed, your Highness! You do flatter us!" She feigned embarrassment.

"Oh, do call me Jerrold, Lady. I quite detest titles."

"Then you must call me El."

"Very well then, El."

"Very well, _Jerrold."_

Daria sat dumbly listening to El and Jerrold's exchange. El had abandoned her unhappy demeanour, and was talking animatedly to Jerrold. They were getting along handsomely.

"…and then he turned to me and said: "Where did you come from? I was waiting for you!"

The two burst into delicate peals of laughter. Daria sat up straighter. She had tuned out. El turned to Daria in an attempt to include her in the conversation.

"Dari, do you remember the time when I put jam in Casio's bed?" Daria looked at her coldly. Not only was she flirting with her dream guy, but she was also patronising her?

"No. Perhaps you'd better tell the _prince_ yourself."

El looked stunned, and hurt flashed in her eyes. Then it was gone, a curtain was drawn back behind the mask. Jerrold looked amazed too, and mild anger was written all over his face. He made, as though to reprimand her, but El put her hand on his arm, and he looked at her for a brief moment, and settled back down more comfortably in his chair. _How dare she touch him? _Daria looked towards her parents. They seemed to be enjoying themselves. This was going to be a long, long night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Gail Carson Levine's story/characters/plots/anything I've missed out.

Again, THANK YOU to** andreaatf **and **Limecat **for reviewing. I really appreciate it.

El sat in her bedroom, gazing out at the stars. The evening hadn't gone badly. In fact, she had quite liked Jerrold. He was really easy to talk to, and friendly as well… She wouldn't mind being married to him…

_Oh my goodness._ El sat bolt upright. This was Daria's dream guy she was thinking about. She felt instantly guilty.

_How can I be thinking this…when Daria's pining away somewhere? _

_Jerrold and El look really good together. _

Daria sat in her bedroom, at the window. Her room, though abundant in luxuries seemed cold and forbidding. _It's not fair…El is the best at everything…_ Instantly, she regretted that thought.

_How can I be thinking this…when I know what El's home life is like?_

Jerrold waved the servant away.

_That was a really eventful evening. _The two girls he had met were polar opposites. _El is really funny…and Daria is cold and aloof._ Nevertheless, it had been El who intrigued him the most. Hidden under all that happiness, he could tell there was a layer of sorrow. Daria was much simpler. She was merely jealous of the attention that he bestowed upon her friend.

_Mother and Father expect me to wed soon…it wouldn't hurt going to see El one more time…would it? Oh, and Daria too._

Morning had broken. El sat straight up in her bed, swinging her feet over. She winced as her bare feet came into contact with the freezing stone floor. She dressed hurriedly, and made her way down to the kitchen.

"Am I late, Mandy?"

"No, lass. How was dinner?"

"Jerrold is nice."

"What did your mother want?" Mandy never referred to Lady Rosalind's first name if she could help it.

"She said I would marry soon. An arranged marriage?"

"An arranged marriage? Well, doesn't that top all! Who would force a pretty lass like yourself into an arranged marriage. No doubt she'll marry you off to an old man with plenty of money. And you're just going to accept it?"

"No, Mandy, she said maybe the Prince." Mandy dropped the dish she was holding. El jumped. Mandy doesn't drop things. It's just not done.

"No." Mandy blanched. "No, honey, she didn't."

"She did."

"What about Daria?"

"She hates me."

"Oh."

Silence fell in the kitchen again. Mandy scrubbed away furiously.

"And what do you feel about that, lass?" She broke the silence.

"I like the Prince. Just not…that way."

Mandy sighed.

"Your _dear_ mother is holding a ball this evening. She expects you to be there. Who knows, lass…maybe you'll find an eligible young man who you like."

"Who is going to be there?"

"Daria and her family…Prince Jerrold and his…Lord Edmund…he has two sons and three daughters…Sir Galahed and his brood…"

"Seems like the whole of Kyrria." Mandy laughed.

"Just about, lass…just about."

"I've met Sir Galahed before…didn't he lose all his money?"

"Yes, he's quite poor now. I doubt your mother wanted to invite him, but it would have been considered a dreadful snub if she didn't….you see, he was your father's best friend's cousins half uncle's nephew, or something dreadfully complicated like that."

"Two sons and three daughters…what are their names?"

"Eldest son…Galahed, after his father…he's quiet a young man now…he's twenty summers…Elise…she's fourteen…Pearl…fifteen…and I can't remember the last one…"

"Five children's quite a lot."

"Yes…and his poor wife is expecting again…"

"I wonder if it is to be a girl or boy…"

"Probably a boy to balance things out." Mandy concentrated hard.

"Mandy?"

"I remember now. The last son is nineteen, his name is Peter."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Disclaimer: Do I look like GCL to you? Do I? DO I? Unless you are suffering the side effects of hallucinations or delusions, you would most probably admit that I do not. (or unless you are restrained by the fact that this IS the internet, and you MOST probably can't see me.) For future reference, I do not look like her, and therefore, I am NOT GCL. A logical follow-up of this is that I do not own any of her works. Therefore you should not sue.

Thank you to **andreaatf**, **AithneAderyn **and **saz **for reviewing.

**andreaatf: **Thank you for being my faithful reviewer since day 1. I think you've reviewed every single time I've posted, and I'm really grateful for that. Reviews really make my day! Hehe…MAYBE…

**AithneAderyn: **No, it's cool, really. I don't mind. Placing stuff on this website is also supposed to help me improve my grammar etc. In fact, I'm changing it in…3…2…1…ok, it's changed. Sorry, about that :D Thanks, I really appreciate the other comments as well. I'll try to be more careful in the future anyway. You are most welcome to 'nitpick' (as you put it) any time.

**saz**: Thanks. Hey, I was **stuck**! I couldn't think of a name! And it's not that it's a **bad **thing. Galahed was supposed to be the best knight in King Arthur's realm, if anyone doesn't know. Yeah, I fixed up one/two already, but if you've found anything else…

I've just realised that the lines I put in to separate different people's point of views don't show up. Sorry. :S

And for those of you who read one of my friend's reviews, Bert is a nickname. I am not a guy. That would be really odd.

NOW, I should probably get on with it. :D

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Daria stood as far from El as possible. Her friend was standing on the opposite side of the room, eyes shining. Eligible bachelors and elegant young ladies surrounded El. Daria turned away, half angry, and half filled with remorse. But as she turned, she felt a polite tap on her shoulder. She jerked back.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to startle you." A man, old enough to be her father, smiled graciously at her. "I am the Earl, Polthard. Would you do me the honour of dancing with me?" He had a careful way of speaking, as though he couldn't quite get his tongue around the words. Daria smiled at him.

"Certainly." _Not another dance with an old man…I am not a fortune hunter…_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El laughed again. Then, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Jerrold!" There he was, his eyes twinkling at her surprise.

"El." He bowed gallantly. "I hate to tear you away from your companions, but…" There was definitely a mischievous gleam in his eyes now. "…the music is so alluring…as are you. I can tell you are simply longing to dance with me."

El rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Well if you put it that way, how can I refuse?" She turned to her companions and excused herself. "I will speak to you later."

Jerrold offered her his arm, and together they made their way down to the dance floor.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Daria stood in the corner, watching Jerrold twirl El down the set. She had escaped the Earl as fast as she could, without appearing rude. She watched a young, handsome man walk towards her direction. _Hey…he's walking towards **me!**_

She smoothed down her dress, trying not to appear flustered.

"Excuse me…are you busy?" He had a smooth sounding voice, like that belonging to nobility.

"Depends." Daria smiled coyly. Even a dog on the streets could see that she wasn't busy.

"Oh. I was wondering if you would like to dance with me. But if you are busy, then no matter…" He feigned hurt, but showed no sign of walking away.

Daria laughed, for the first time that night. She gazed at the young man appraisingly.

He was handsome; there was no doubt about it. His dark chocolate brown hair was wavy, and immaculate. He was tanned, and his emerald eyes were soft and warm.

"I will dance with you. May I know your name?"

"I am Peter, son of Sir Galahed."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El laughed again. Jerrold gazed down into her face. There was an odd expression on his face. It was almost that of tenderness. The silence that ensued between them was almost profound…then two more joined them.

"El! I haven't seen you all night!" It was Daria. El knew this wasn't true. She had endured Daria's silent glowers all night. But now she seemed so friendly. Almost…_to_o friendly. El glanced at the young man at Daria's side, glad for a distraction from Jerrold's warm, caring eyes.

"Allow me to introduce Peter, son of Sir Galahed." El offered her hand to the newcomer, exactly as her mother had instructed her.

"You are most welcome. It is pleasure to meet you."

"Let me assure you, madam. The pleasure is all mine."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Not GCL. Don't own anything, apart from what is random make up on my part. She owns everything Ella related that she wrote. Don't sue!

Thank you to my reviewers.

Tayk: You're probably right, if you REALLY want, I can change it.  I'll bear it in mind next time anyway. Thanks for reviewing! 

**Mickimeg: **Thank you! It's really great to know that you like it! I'll try to re-Mandify her more, when I get to her again. Let me know how I'm doing when I do. 

**andreaaft: **Ohhh…that's so nice! Thank you! Yeah, I hate it when ff's I'm reading never get updated. I'll try to update as fast as I can 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El glanced at Daria. It was true, she hadn't been the slightest bit friendly all night…but why start now? It was almost as if she was flaunting this young man, this Peter…as a pitiful attempt to make her jealous. It was true that Peter was remarkably handsome, but…?

For a change, El was lost for words.

"Jerrold. Would you like to dance?" El was taken-aback by Daria's forwardness. Jerrold glanced uncomfortably at El, then replied awkwardly:

"Um…I guess so…I mean, certainly."

El could almost detect a triumphant gleam in Daria's eye as Jerrold accompanied her to the dance floor.

"So."

El jumped. She had forgotten that Peter was still there.

"Are you…are you enjoying your stay?"

He frowned in confusion.

"I live here, madam."

"Oh. I apologise."

An awkward silence ensued.

"As your friend is otherwise engaged, would you care to…dance?" El studied Peter for a moment. Something about the small smile at his lips and the mischievous twinkle in his eye tugged at her heart.

"Certainly, kind sir."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Daria gazed up into the prince's eyes.

He looked away, obviously uncomfortable with the attention.

"Are you enjoying the ball, your highness?"

"Certainly. And yourself?"

"Oh, no. It's so dull and dreary."

His eyebrows went up.

"Would you like to step outside for a turn, your highness?"

He didn't reply. Instead his gaze flicked in El's direction. Daria felt a spasm of jealousy. She too turned her head towards El. El was dancing with Peter. Daria frowned. _This situation isn't quite right…_

"No thank you, madam."

"Oh? As you can see, El isn't free at the moment."

His eyes widened in disbelief, and she regretted her words. Jerrold pulled away.

"Excuse me, madam…" He backed away slowly, and Daria felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El turned, as she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"I beg your pardon…but may I cut in?" Peter smiled.

"Certainly." He bowed, and El curtseyed. Jerrold took her hands, and she felt relived, grateful and happy, all at once. Peter was a nice man, but so boring!

"Having a nice time?"

"Hm…" His uncertainty worried her for a moment.

"You aren't?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I just…never mind. I am having a nice time."

"That's good." She decided not to pursue the subject further.

The song ended, and Jerrold escorted her off the dance floor.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Yes please, that would be nice."

He left, and she stood in the corner staring after him.

"Eleanor?"

"Mother!" El jumped.

"You don't seem very happy to see me."

"No…no…I was merely surprised."

"Hm…" Lady Rosalind frowned. "Eleanor. May I have a word with you in my study now? It's rather distressing."

"Yes mother. Shall I tell Jerrold?" Lady Rosalind's eyebrow rose slightly at the use of the first name.

"Yes…do…what I have to tell you concerns him…and that snippet of girl…Daria."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Meh. Not GCL. Don't own Ella. Profit not. Sue not.

Thank you to andreaaft and Mickimeg and guess who? I love you all! (in a purely platonic sense of course )

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo

"Jerrold is engaged…to Daria."

Her mother's words were blunt and tactless.

El stood stock-still.

Lady Rosalind turned, and seeing her daughter's stunned, hurt face, she attempted to comfort her.

"Dear…" The word sounded strange in her mouth. "Dear… It was an arranged marriage… a long time ago. And besides…I'm sure I can get you another husband… Just give me time…"

Her mother's complete failure to comprehend her situation hardly surprised El at all. She looked up at her mother, and smiled numbly.

"I'm fine." Her voice sounded distant to her ears, as if coming from behind a glass wall.

Her mother put her hand on El's shoulder. The numerous rings dug into her skin.

"Coming back to the ball?"

"Can I have a few moments to myself?" Her mother frowned.

"If you must." She heaved a self-sacrificial sigh. "But I insist that you return soon."

"Yes mother."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mandy looked up as the kitchen door was flung open.

"El?" The girl was obviously distraught. Her hair was coming down, and her face was pale and frightened.

"Mandy!" She flung her arms around the fairy. Mandy hugged her back. Then she made her sit down.

"What's wrong, my sweet?"

"Jerrold's engaged…" Mandy drew in a sharp breath. She had heard of the prince's attentions to El. She wrapped her arms around El, but El pulled away. "I have to return to the ball."

"Are you sure, my sweet? I don't want you to get hurt." El frowned.

"How can I get hurt worse than I already am?" With that, she took a deep breath and spun around, and walked out of the kitchen, tidying her hair as she did so.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jerrold looked around, as he saw El re-enter the hall. Quickly, he strode over to her.

"El? Are you alright?"

El looked into his eyes for the last time. She could never look directly at him again.

"Jerrold…" Her tone was cool and distant. "I know that you're engaged to Daria." Jerrold tried to interrupt, but she held up a hand to stop him. "I know you're engaged to Daria. I hope that you'll be very happy together, and that we'll always be good friends."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Daria spun around and saw Jerrold gesturing wildly. El was standing there, looking calm. Daria knew El too well. She could tell that inside, El was very upset. She felt a pang.

_How could I throw away a friendship because of a guy?_

She walked quickly over.

"…I didn't know, El, honest!"

"Ahem." She coughed. Jerrold twisted quickly around.

"Oh…Daria…" He was less than pleased to see her, she could tell. El flushed at the sight of her.

"Daria." Daria couldn't tell whether El was pleased to see her, or upset to see her. There was a wary note in her voice, but that could easily be because she was controlling her emotions. "Daria. I want to say that I'm sorry…for all of this…" She gestured towards Jerrold. I hope you will be happy together." She looked at Daria in the eye, then gave her an impulsive hug. Then she ran away.

Daria was left standing with Jerrold.

"What was she talking about?" Jerrold sighed.

"She's gotten the idea that we're engaged."

"_What?_"

"Exactly."

"I'm going to talk to her."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

El sat by the fountain, watching the little droplets of water splash against the surface.

"El?" The voice, though tentative, is undeniably Daria's. El turns to face her.

_I have to face her some time._

"Hey."

"Can I come sit with you?"

"Sure."

Daria takes a seat.

"Where did you get that idea from?"

"That you guys were engaged?"

"Yes."

"Lady told me."

"Oh."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_El's mother doesn't lie about something like that._

Daria sat in her bedroom.

_That's it, I'm going to ask mother._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Mother?"

"Yes child?"

"I'm engaged to the prince?" The words sounded silly in the air.

"How did you find out?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: By this point in the story, you should have grasped (both from my use of language and plot) that I do not own Ella Enchanted. If you haven't I AM NOT GCL AND DO NOT OWN ELLA ENCHANTED!

Thank you andreaaft! It makes me feel really good when people like my stories. And no, I do not know Spanish, but I've always wanted to learn.  Do you know Spanish?

Oh, and to everyone else, I've put up a new story in the Jane Austen section. It's called Techno, and it's a modern version of Pride and Prejudice, with other characters popping in. But the thing is, it's done entirely in email and msn convos etc. Please read and review!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

El paced back and forth in the gardens. _I like Jerrold, but not in that way…I like Jerrold, but not in that way… I like Jerrold in that way…_

"Argh!" She threw her hands up in disgust. "I am completely alright. Completely!"

"Ahem." El spun around.

"Peter!" He bowed, looking more handsome than ever.

"I was wondering if you would like to go for a ride with me. Horseback." El was about to say no, when she realised that she really did need the distraction.

"Certainly. I will just obtain my mother's permission."

"And I will wait here."

El curtseyed, and left the gardens. She headed up the front stairs and opened the door.

"Jerrold!" They were face to face; she simply could not avoid him. "I mean…er…Prince Jerrold…how do you do?" She dropped another curtsey. He seized her wrists.

"El. I've been looking all over for you…may I speak to you. In private. Now." El looked at him. All the hurt she had been feeling since last night came rushing back instantly.

"I'm sorry, Prince, but Peter is taking me out for a ride." Her words were spoken humbly. For a second, she thought she saw a flicker of anger in Jerrold's eyes, then it was gone.

"I beg your pardon…I thought you were not otherwise engaged…"

"I _was_ not…until Peter asked me to ride with him…not five minutes ago…I was about to obtain permission from Lady, until I saw you…" She said pointedly.

"Lady?"

"My mother." _Blunder…blunder…blunder…_

"I see." His expression was inscrutable.

"I should not leave Peter waiting for long…" _What more of a hint does he need? _

Still Jerrold refused to move.

"Please stand aside, your highness…I wish to pass…"

"I beg your pardon."

Still he refused to move.

"Please move."

Motionless.

"Fine!" She whirled around, and made as if to stumble down the stairs and trip.

"Are you okay?" Jerrold rushed out to steady her. She flung his arm away.

"Thank you…" She said as she neatly sidestepped him and squeezed through the door, disappearing before he could react.

Even at a time like this she still retains her sense of humour… 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"This place is beautiful!"

"Not as beautiful as you are." El blushed, as Peter grinned suavely. He took her hand, and she felt a tingle run down her spine. _Not as strong as when Jerrold…STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM! _

"It's been a great day Peter. Thank you." She stood up and dusted her skirt off. Peter stood up as well.

Their eyes met.

Peter leant in and kissed her on the cheek. Then, he helped her onto her horse. El smiled and urged her mare to go faster.

Peter had kissed her.

And she had felt nothing.

A/N: I'm sorry! It was short!


	9. Chapter 9

disclaimer: not GCL!

A/N: Thanks Saz and andreaaft (as always) for reviewing. sorry for taking longer to update than usual. started school last week...really tiring...:(

Chapter 9

"Sweet, are you sure about this?" Mandy's forehead was crinkled and worried.

"Mandy, it's my life. I know my mind."

"Lass…Peter has treated you well. But your family…think of your family…Surely you do not wish to incur their wrath?"

"I don't care."

"This is about Jerrold, isn't it?"

"No!" El rose abruptly to her feet. Mandy placed a soothing hand on her arm.

"Lass, I'm sure he can break the engagement off… He is his own master after all."

"That's the point! I don't want him to!" El dashed out of the kitchen.

----------

Lady Rosalind sat in her study crossing names off a list.

"Sir Lewis…Sir James… Prince Jerrold…" She broke off and sighed. _Prince Jerrold would have been the ideal match for El…_

The door burst open.

"Mother." El curtseyed.

"Child! You know better than to barge in like that. Go outside and try –"

"No mother, I will not. I have something important to tell you. Sir Peter has asked me to marry him. And I have agreed."

"Do you wish me to circulate that, so Jerrold gets jealous?" El looked confused.

"No, mother. It is true." Lady Rosalind stops laughing.

"But…how can this be so? I thought this…_Peter…_was a mere distraction. So Jerrold would get jealous?"

"No mother."

"But how can I allow it? He is poor, you are rich…he is old, you are young."

"He is not old, mother."

"Older than you." Lady Rosalind snapped.

"You would prefer me to wed a man younger than myself? Sir Peter's cousin is besotted with me…"

"Be sensible, girl! Do not mock your mother!" She paused. "Although he would do nicely, for he is rich, if he wasn't four…"

"Mother!"

"You are my daughter…how can you cast your life away? There are so many eligible bachelors out there, and you choose this…_Peter_?"

"Yes mother."

--------------

El watched in silence as her mother paced around, revealing a human side to her that she had never seen before.

"I cannot support such a notion!"

"You are aware, madam, that I will wed her, no matter what you say."

"Outright defiance! I would never have thought it of you!"

"I'm sorry mother, but I insist."

El saw her mother clench and unclench her jaw. Her face was going pale and tense.

"And I am sorry, El, but I cannot support you."

El had expected this, but it still came as a shock.

"Shall I leave the house, then?"

Something seemed to break within her mother.

"Take Mandy. She'll look after you until the wedding."

El stood up. Emotions of hurt and betrayal washed over her.

"Then…I take my leave."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: If you haven't caught on the fact that I don't own EE, then you're thick. Sorry. I had to be harsh for your own good.

A/N: Really really short chapter, just a sort of link. To fill in (and create) more gaps. I promise to update faster if you promise to review. I need the encouragement to write!

Chapter 10

It should have been a happy occasion. El smiled and laughed a lot, but inside she was broken. She had never been close to her mother, that was true… but she thought that Lady Rosalind would have found it in her heart to support her.

The wedding ceremony… the wedding reception…

It was done. She was Peter's wife now. She looked up into his face, and vowed to be the best possible wife. He was so caring. He deserved to be loved.

--------

"Married?" Jerrold was astounded. "That's impossible!"

--------

"What!" Daria spat in horror. "El can't be married!"

--------

"Married? My dear Lady Rosalind, that is preposterous." Sir Joseph, El's father had returned.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: See the previous 10 chapters.

A/N:

andreaaft: That's ok. I'll forgive this time (mwahahahaha) nah, jokes. Homework can be too much… all the time. I understand completely. I had a math test on Friday. Shudder.

Elle: Here's the update you asked for. Thanks for reviewing!

Chapter 10

"Eleanor?"

"Father!" Eleanor dashed into her father's arms. "Father…" Her father had come at last… but too late to save her.

"My child… my daughter…" Eleanor pulled away, standing up straight and tall. "Father, I'd like you to meet my…husband…Peter."

Sir Joseph looked at the handsome young man beside Eleanor.

"It's nice to meet you son."

As his daughter started talking, he observed Peter. The young man was handsome and charming, no doubt, but his face bore a touch of coldness, and a love for something non-human. He was fond of Eleanor, that was certain, but was Eleanor really going to be satisfied with _fondness_?

"Eleanor. May I see Mandy?" His daughter frowned for a split second then smiled.

"Certainly. Do you mind if I stay out here with Peter until you are done? It's such a lovely day!"

"Please yourselves."

"The kitchen's the first door on the right." It was the first time that Peter had spoken, and Joseph looked at him. His voice was soft and persuasive, rather like the merchants that traded in Frell. Joseph looked away. The implications of that thought were too severe to think about.

---------------------------------

"Daria?" Jerrold spoke to his fiancée. _Fiancée _What a strange word.

"Your highness!" Daria spun around in shock. Jerrold winced. One thing about Daria that pained him was her rigid formality compared to El's light-hearted manner. _El…_

"Please… call me Jerrold…" He observed her face. She was pretty, that was for sure. Her long black hair was pulled back into a braid, with narrow wings of hair framing her sweet pale face. A slow smile spread across her face.

"Jerrold." She was almost beautiful when she smiled. Not as beautiful as El, but…beautiful all the same.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Certainly."

"Would you like to walk with me?" Jerrold dimly noticed that her face was flushed.

"I'll just let my mother know…" She whispered.

As she made a quick ext, Jerrold slumped against the wall. What he hated about courtiers was the self-conscious way they acted around him.

Which was probably why he fell for El so badly.

He hated to admit it, but he had to honest with himself. And if he wasn't wrong, she had felt the same way. Why else would she have thrown herself into Peter the moment she heard of his engagement? And now she had ruined life just for him. Peter couldn't possibly make her happy. He didn't love her, for one. She didn't love him; that was another.

Why hadn't she waited? He could have broken his engagement. He closed his eyes and thought back to one of their many conversations.

"Have you known Daria long?" Jerrold asked, looking over to where Daria sat. El continued dancing, dipping gracefully.

"_Yes. Since we were children. Nothing has ever come between us… until now." Her bluntness was so refreshing._

"_Now? What's happened now?" Jerrold's brow creased in concern._

"_You. She's loved you ever since she met you." _

"_When was that?" _

"_Three years ago." Jerrold raised an eyebrow. "I always wanted to that." He laughed, but she remained serious. _

"_You care for Daria a lot, don't you." _

"_Yes!" She blurted out. "She's my sister, my confidante, my friend. I wouldn't do anything to hurt her… but it's not like you two are together or anything…"_

"_But if we were?"_

"_I wouldn't be dancing with you. Look, Jerrold, I know this is hard for you to believe, but I love Daria more than anyone else… apart from Father…and he's not around much anymore. Even now, I feel guilty… because Daria's so unhappy."_

She never wanted to hurt Daria, and by marrying Peter she made sure that she couldn't. Jerrold realised, with a pang, that he never knew much about El's home life. She had never mentioned anyone apart from her father. He didn't even know if she had a sibling, for goodness sake!

"Jerrold?" He opened his eyes. Daria was there, looking at him in concern.

"Look, Daria… I can't do this now. I have something to sort out. I can't put my past behind me before I understand it all. I'm sorry, but it's not fair on you if I am always thinking about what might have been. I need to know."

Daria looked at him, an inscrutable expression on her face.

"I understand. You need to know why El did what she did." Her voice was soft and gentle. "It's understandable. I could give you most of the answers, but that wouldn't help, would it?"

"No…but thank you." He leant over, and kissed her cheek. "Thank you… I will be back, I promise."

---------------------------------

"Mandy?"

"Joseph! You're back!" She rushed over and gave him a hug.

"Yes I am… and I need answers."

"I know you do."

"El fell for Jerrold. He was engaged. An arranged marriage to Daria."

"The girl from next door!"

"That's right. And when she found out… well, you know she loves Daria."

"Oh help!"

"Yes… and that's how she got into this position."

"There's no way of helping her out of this mess, is there?"

"No, lad."

"Mandy! I'm a grown man!"

"Still with the same tiny feet though."

"Yes…"

A/N: Hehe… nothing in the book ever said that Mandy couldn't be the fairy godmother to males!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: not smart/creative enough to own Ella.

A/N: Thanks to andreaaft, who was my only reviewer. I didn't expect it either. :D it just seemed to work.

So this chapter is dedicated to andreaaft.

Chapter 12

The kitchen door burst open.

"Mandy?" She whipped around. A handsome young man was standing there.

"And you are?"

"Jerrold."

"Ah." She turned back to her washing. "Yes?"

"I just want to know…"

"About El?"

"Yes."

"Well, you need to understand. She'll never do anything to hurt Daria. And if it means throwing herself into the power of another man, she'll do that. And she has. Don't feel guilty. You weren't to know." Mandy gave Jerrold a reassuring smile.

"Is she… happy?" Jerrold didn't know how to feel. He wanted El to be happy. But did he want her to be happy without him?

"She's not miserable."

Jerrold pondered this answer.

A gasp from the door made both Mandy and Jerrold look up.

El stood there, eyes wide in shock.

_She's so beautiful. _Jerrold gaped back at her. Her long hair was loose around her shoulders, and her eyes were jewels in her pale face.

_What is he doing here? _El blinked hard as painful memories flooded back.

_Time to make a quick exit. _Mandy sighed.

"I have to deliver something to your father. Entertain my guest for a while, lass." Mandy left the room before El could understand what was going on.

"Mandy, no!" It was too late; she had gone. El turned and attempted to make a hasty exit, but Jerrold crossed the room and barred her way.

"We need to talk." He grasped her wrists firmly, and led her to a seat. She followed him, limp and unresisting. "El."

"Jerrold."

"Did you do this for Daria?"

"Not one for beating around the bush, are we?" Jerrold smiled. Just to hear her joke, even slightly, made him feel so happy.

"Answer the question."

"Yes."

"Are you happy?"

"Should I be?"

He stopped.

"I don't know."

"I'm not happy. But I'm not miserable. Peter is a nice person."

"Nice. Such an ambiguous word."

Jerrold pulled her closer, and looked into her eyes.

"Promise me that you'll be happy with Daria."

"Wait. There's one thing I have to do."

He leant in and kissed her gently. She closed her eyes, and clung to him.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Own not; sue not.

Chapter 13

El drew away.

"I can't do this, Jerrold," said El quietly. "Forget about me. I'm just a shadow… a scrap of your past. Forget you ever knew me… I was just a girl on the side of the street cheering as you rolled by in your carriage."

"You will never be a stranger to me." Jerrold placed one finger under her chin. "Never." El turned her head away.

"But I must." She murmured. There was such desperation on her face. "I must. I am married. You are engaged to be married. What good will ever come out of such an alliance?"

"Not all things in this world are done for good." At his words, El turned back to face him.

"But they should be." She was so determined, her eyes flashing and her face alight. "Daria loves you. Isn't that enough?"

"Do you?" Jerrold asked quietly. She clutched his arm.

"Oh, of course, I do, Jerrold! But what does it matter now? Forget about me. I am nothing. But if we must meet again, we meet as strangers. And I have no doubt that we will meet again… my… husband is a member of court after all… but we will be nothing more to each other." She looked away. "Go. Be happy with Daria. Or if you prefer… just be happy."

They looked at each other for a long, long moment.

"Your wish is my command, fair lady," said Jerrold with the faint air of detachment. He spoilt the effect, however, by dropping a kiss on El's hand as it rested on the table.

"Be happy, dear heart." El whispered as the kitchen door shut. She sat at the kitchen bench and allowed herself to dissolve into tears.

Jerrold stood outside the kitchen door listening to El's sobs. A part of him wanted to go back to comfort her, but another part of him knew that she didn't want him there.

"Be happy, beloved stranger." He whispered. He blew the closed-door one last kiss, turned and walked down the corridor.

Away from love.

Daria sat in her room, wondering what would happen now. Jerrold was an honourable man. He wouldn't abandoned her and elope with El… he just wasn't that type of person. Was he?

She had seen how he'd looked at El… at the balls… at dances… at the dinner. Was she jealous?

No, she decided. Even if Jerrold might… for she didn't know him well… El would never. Ever. They were closer than sisters. For heavens sake, she was all El had! Her mother had never really cared… her father was never around…

And she had just caused El to give up the one thing in her life that El had always needed:

Love.

"What sort of friend am I?" She implored the heavens. She turned away, disgusted at herself, cursing her own existence.

"El turned out so much better than I would have – living in that household." She realised. "And I have just betrayed her… like she would never betray me."

"Eleanor?" El turned around.

"Peter!" She exclaimed.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"All the better for seeing you." She smiled girlishly.

"I was just wondering… you weren't at dinner today… so…"

"I wasn't hungry."

"I see…" He walked closer to her. "Next time, do let me know."

"Yes, dear."

Lady Rosalind sat in El's old bedroom. She had never come here while El was still living here.

"I was a bad mother." She acknowledged in the simplest terms possible. "Bad."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Do not own EE... do not sue please.

Chapter 14

Daria wandered the gardens, picking flowers, then casting them behind her, leaving a trail of sad flower heads to be trampled on. She looked at the wall, remembering a time when El would clamber over it to talk to her. She looked at the sky, and saw El's tower room looming overhead.

Everywhere she looked she could see reminders of what she had done to El. What she had caused her to lose.

"Daria?"

She jumped at the male voice.

"Prince Jerrold."

"Just Jerrold."

She smiled.

"Jerrold. What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you?" A small smile tugged at his lips. Daria suddenly felt foolish.

"Ah." she mumbled. "I see." She turned away from him, and back to the tree where she had spent so many hours under, chatting to El.

"Don't be embarrassed." Jerrold told her. "I've come to talk toyou. So I canknow you better."

Daria's head flew up.

"You intend to go trough with the engagement?" She asked incredulously. Jerrold frowned.

"Of course I do. A prince must always keep his word."

"His word?" Daria felt torn, not knowing whether to pursue the "What about El?" questions that were running through her head, or the indignation she felt. "So that's all I am to you? Just a promise?"

Jerrold wiped the sweat from his brow.

"For now, yes. But hopefully that will change as I get to know you better." He added, looking at her hopefully.

"What… what about El?" Daria asked as her flare of anger died. She felt a pang of guilt and jealousy as Jerrold glanced away, wincing.

"El is married. There is nothing I can do about it now. Unless I wait for her to become a widow. And my parents would prefer me to marry soon. I doubt that Sir Peter will die anytime soon." He said fixing his gaze stoically on a rosebush. But he could not hide the bitterness and hurt that were so evident in his words.

Daria glanced away, not sure how to reply.

"Don't reply." Jerrold said, almost as if he were reading her thoughts. "There's no real need to."

He turned back to her, and she could see his expression change so rapidly.

"Would you like to go riding with me?" Jerrold asked distantly. Daria considered her options.

"Not when you're like this, _sir._ Come back when you want to ride with me, instead of wanting a mere distraction. Good day to you, sir." With a cols curtsey, she turned around and stalked back into the manor.

Jerrold stared after her for a moment, then recovered his wits. He sprang up and stood in front of her.

"My day is all yours, madam." He said gallantly. Daria looked at him steadfastly for a split second, then smiled.

"I'll send for my horse." She giggled.

As she left, Jerrold closed his eyes. El was a chapter in his book he needed to close. There was no point in harping over it anymore. And Daria seemed a nice girl – if a little giggly. He could probably get along with her – and even come to love her eventually.

But he knew, deep down inside, that El would always have a part of his heart.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Own not, sue not.

**Chapter 15**

_Years passed… _

The faint chatter of the guests could just be heard, drifting in from somewhere beyond those huge wooden doors. It was quiet in the garden. The moonlight shone and caressed the shoulders of a woman, not much older than a girl, standing beneath the tree. The man walked slowly up to her, his footsteps crunching in the frosty night. She turned. Her little pale elfin face was exactly how he remembered it, but with a soft openness to it. Her hair drifted in clouds around her head. Her eyes registered slight surprise.

"Evening, Highness." She greeted the man. "Congratulations on the birth of your first son."

He said nothing, merely kept advancing. Finally, he stood right in front of her and smiled. For a while neither said a word, just smiled and looked. Finally –

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." She turned away from him, gazing out to the moon. Jerrold paused, waiting for her to say something, but she seemed content to follow the moon's path with her eyes.

"El." He put a hand hesitantly on her shoulder, and watched as she jerked away. "El… can we talk?"

"We are." She said smoothly. Jerrold looked at her.

"You're expecting?" He asked.

"Yes." A simple monosyllabic answer, betraying nothing.

"Congratulations." He said automatically.

"Don't say that." She hissed, turning away. "You don't mean it."

Jerrold sighed, turning her to face him.

"No, I don't."

"Then say what you came to say. Say what you do mean." Her face was pale, and her lip quivered. "I won't interrupt." Jerrold was silent. "Tell me how your life has been since five years ago, when we first parted."

He thought for a moment.

"I am a prince. I have a duty. I courted Daria, but she knew that I did not love her. But still, as our parents had decreed, we wed. At first, I liked her. She loved me, but I merely liked her. I did not fall in love with her, as I did you, but I learned to love her."

"What's the difference?" El's voice was barely a whisper.

"Falling in love is exhilarating, and you feel like you cannot live without the person. Learning to love is gradual… it is slightly more than affection… you know that you love the person… but you will never fall in love with them."

"That's sad." Her voice was choked.

"It's real." He chuckled bitterly. "And you?"

She turned away.

"Peter is away most of the time. At least you have love. I do not. Peter is fond of me… and I of him… but that is the limit to our union. My heart has already been taken, and the shards that are left I reserve for my unborn child."

"You say your heart has been taken. By whom?"

El faced him, anger evident in her eyes.

"Need you ask? Was it so long ago that we danced at the ball? Have you forgotten? Are you that obtuse?" The angry light in her eyes died. Jerrold took her hands.

"Will you dance with me? One last dance?"

The strains of music floated into the silent night air, as El stared into Jerrold's eyes. She laid her head on his shoulder and they began to sway dreamily to the music. The moon shone upon them, and the stars flickered.

The song ended, and El remained for a moment on Jerrold's shoulder. Then, she straightened up.

"I must go. Peter will be looking for me."

Jerrold leaned and brushed his lips gently across hers.

"Goodbye." He whispered. She looked at him; her eyes were that of a child's once more.

"Goodbye." She whispered back. Then she turned and walked away regally, like the queen Jerrold had always pictured her.

Before she opened the doors, she looked back once. Jerrold stood in the shadow of night, watching her. As the doors opened, and light illuminated her, he was struck by her sudden resemblance to an angel.

Then she turned and left – a perfect stranger.

The last time Jerrold ever saw her in this world.

_-The End-_

_A/N: Should I do an epilogue where Jerrold hears of her death? Should I not? You tell me. Thank you to andreaaft, who has stuck with me throughout the entire duration of this story. I am rather sad, actually, to see this fanfiction come to a close – it was my first ever. I know it ends rather sadly, but this relationship was doomed from the start – we all knew that right? Well, hugs to everyone who has ever reviewed this story, and an extra big hug to andreaaft.  Cheers guys. Tell me if I should epilogicise. My word. Love you all. Platonically of course._

_Slam a revolving door_


	16. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Own not; sue not.**

**Epilogue:**

Jerrold rounded the corner. He drew in a deep breath and opened the door. Daria sat inside, talking to their son. Both heads went up as he entered.

"Jerrold." Daria smiled, standing up to give her a quick peck on the cheek. Char stood up as well.

"Father."

Jerrold detangled himself from his overly affectionate wife, and greeted his son.

"Char." He nodded with a grave smile. Walking closer he noticed an invitation on the table. "What is this?" He asked, picking it up. Daria looked frightened.

"No, Jerrold. It's mine." She tried to take it off him, but he held it beyond her reach. He opened it.

Time froze.

"She's dead?" He asked, his expression oddly stiff.

"Yes." Daria replied softly. "Eleanor is dead."

"El." Jerrold turned away from her.

"I beg your pardon?"

"She hated Eleanor. She is… was… El."

Jerrold placed the invitation on the table and stalked swiftly out.

"Jerrold!" Daria's voice pleaded as he closed the door.

----------------------------------------------------

_Years later…_

"Father…" Char's voice was harsh with tears.

"Son." Jerrold placed his hand on his son's head. "Rule wisely, and govern the people with love."

"Yes father."

"I wish to speak to Ella alone."

Char cast his wife a surprised look, as he backed out of the room.

"Sit me up." Jerrold commanded Ella. She winced at the direct command, but hastened to obey. He surveyed her.

She was young and beautiful; such an image of life. Such an image of her mother. Her marriage to Char had righted many wrongs. She could have been his daughter.

"Daughter." He whispered, reaching out a hand to draw her closer.

"Father." She replied, tears falling down her cheeks. He placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I loved your mother. Know that… and forgive me."

Ella looked slightly confused, but she had better sense than to deny a dying man his last wishes.

"I forgive you." She said simply. "I forgive you… Father."

He smiled.

"Call our family in."

He looked at them gathered around his bed.

"Do not weep for me. I go willingly." Jerrold said as he lay back on his bed. Was this how dying felt? He closed his eyes.

"I love you all."

He could hear weeping in the background. He wanted to tell them not to weep, but couldn't muster the strength. There he lay in his bed, an old, old man. He could feel his body getting lighter. Throwing back the sheets, he stood up. Before him loomed a valley.

Out of it stepped a girl. A girl he once knew.

"Together?" She asked, holding out her hand.

"Together." He replied.

Hand-in-hand El and Jerrold walked through the valley.

Together.

Forever.


End file.
